FULL-KOS
by Hanazawa Yui Imnida
Summary: Sasuke yang sedang bete di kos-kosan. Antara cinta dan maling jemuran. AU/summary macam apa ini?


Desclaimer: all chara is Masashi Kishimoto has, this story idea is mine.

Warning : garing kriuk-kriuk, judul tak sesuai isi, OOC, typo, dll.

.

.

 **FULL-KOS**

.

.

'Sialan!'

Tak henti-hentinya pemuda itu menggerutu, menggumamkan kutukan yang sama dalam kurun waktu satu jam terakhir. Bagaimana tidak saudara-saudara, bayangkan saja, sepatu kesayangannya yang baru dia cuci tadi pagi, raib di jemuran depan kamarnya. Ini tidak main-main. Kemarin kaos oblongnya yang digondol maling, kali ini sepatu.

"Besok apa lagi, heh?!"

Pemuda naas itu membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kekuatan berlebihan. Dia sedang dalam mood jengkel stadium akhir. Sedikit lagi ada gangguan, dia tak bisa menjamin keselamatan sekitarnya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

'Apa lagi?'

Dengan malas dia berjalan menuju pintu depan, berharap tamu tak diundangnya itu bukan seseorang yang minta sumbangan, penagih uang keamanan, atau lebih parahnya, Naruto. Dia sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk untuk melakukan apapun.

CKLEEKK

Tapi pucuk dicinta, ulam entah pergi kemana.

'Ck!' _kesialan apalagi ini?_

"Apa?" dia sengaja tak membuka pintunya, hanya kepalanya saja yang melongok keluar. Hitung-hitung antisipasi kalau saja orang yang mengetok pintunya tadi adalah buronan polisi. Tapi dugaannya salah, ini lebih parah.

" _Meh._ Mukamu jelek sekali, _teme_."

 _Tuh_ , kan.

"Tutup mulut atau ku tendang kau ke kandang Pakun," pemuda pemilik kamar itu berujar datar—atau sepertinya begitu, gagal menyembunyikan kedutan-kedutan jengkel yang terlanjur tercetak di wajahnya yang dalam mode sangar. Dia sengaja menjual nama Pakun untuk menakut-nakuti temannya itu, karena semua orang sekomplek tau dan sepakat kalau anjing bulldog milik ketua RT mereka—Hatake Kakashi—disinyalir mengidap penyakit siput gila.

"Haahh~ kau kenapa lagi eh, Sasuke?" Naruto—si tamu tak diundang itu berjalan begitu saja dan masuk ke kamar Sasuke, tanpa tahu kedutan tidak terima yang dilayangkan teman sepermainannya.

Yang dipanggil Sasuke memilih tidak menyahut, alih-alih memilih mengambil laptop hitam miliknya di atas kasur dan mengotak-atik benda elektronik itu. Anggap saja tidak ada orang lain di sini.

Naruto mencoba bersabar, menahan gemeletuk giginya. Menahan hasrat menyembur sobat ravennya dengan sumpah serapah. Tidak. Dia masih sayang nyawa.

"Oi, Sasuke." Mengalah, pemuda jabrik keluarga Uzumaki itu mengekor, ikut duduk di atas kasur Sasuke. Dia penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan sahabatnya, yang kentara sekali sangat serius melihat layar laptop, sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak berkedip semenit penuh.

"Hoooh~ lagi galau ceritanya?" Naruto mencoba mencari teman bicara. Dia melirik ke sebelahnya, berharap banyak kalau si empunya rambut pantat ayam itu akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Atau minimal, menengok saja lah.

"Diam."

Glek.

Dijawab _sih_ dijawab, tapi ya nggak gitu juga kali, Sas.

Naruto manyun, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pose ngambek. "Padahal aku bawa pesan dari Sakura-chan—"

Yes, berhasil. Si bocah Uchiha itu langsung menoleh. Ditambah tatapan super tajam sebagai bonusnya. "Dia bilang apa?"

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Memangnya kalian kenapa sih? Sok pake diem-dieman segala." Kali ini bocah kelebihan energi itu menghadap penuh ke arah Sasuke. Persetan acara ngambeknya tadi, rasa penasarannya lebih penting sekarang.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Tidak usah ikut campur, _dobe_."

Naruto mencibir. "Ya sudah, terserah kalian. Lagipula—hei! Ternyata kau stalker juga, _teme_. Tidak kusangka." Bocah itu makin mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk ke layar laptop yang menyala cerah, menampilkan sebuah situs dengan gambar burung biru sebagai icon-nya.

"Ck! Menyusahkan. Dia benar-benar marah." Tidak mempedulikan mulut Naruto yang menganga selebar gua persembunyian milik komplotan bernama Akatsuki, Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kesal. Entah dikemanakan gaya sok cool-nya yang biasanya mangkal itu.

"Heh, dasar lebay. Sudah, sana bicarakan baik-baik dengan Sakura-chan. Cuma lima langkah ini, gak harus terbang ke Osaka macam aku dan Hinata," Naruto mencoba bijak. Tersenyum cerah bak Jiraiya sensei yang baru menang undian 'Semalam bersama Miyabi'.

"Diamlah, _dobe._ Aku sedang berpikir."

Titik. Tidak bisa dibantah. Hah, benar-benar Uchiha.

Naruto mendengus—untuk kesekian kalinya. Ya sudah.

Si pemuda berambut pirang kuning menyerah—akhirnya!—mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur Sasuke yang nyaman. Ehm. _Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan._

Belum sampai tubuhnya benar-benar berdiri, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menyeret bagian belakang kerah jaketnya. Dia langsung jatuh, tentu saja. Tidak siap menerima serangan dadakan yang dilancarkan Sasuke. _Dasar bocah sialan!_

Tapi untungnya masih di atas kasur Sasuke, jadi kepala pirangnya terselamatkan.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan sih? Mau bikin aku sakit jantung?!" Naruto melolong tak terima. Menyisipkan sumpah serapah yang lumayan dihafalnya pada seorang Uchiha yang masih sok anteng di depan layar laptop, seperti tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan apapun.

"Hn."

Respon macam apa itu?!

"Hei, Sasuke—" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Sasuke, saking marahnya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, agak dramatis ( _tambahkan backsound misteri di sini)._

Naruto langsung kicep. Agak susah meneguk ludah. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kerja jantungnya menjadi terasa berat.

Hohh. Ini buruk.

"Kau belum memberitahuku, Naruto—" Sasuke berujar datar, lengkap dengan tatapannya yang bisa membuat kaum hawa rela saling sikut untuk mendapatkannya. "—apa yang Sakura katakan?"

GLEEKK.

"Oh...anu...eto..." sial bagi Naruto, tiba-tiba saja otaknya jadi _blank._

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis, merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap _dobe_ nya. Apa bocah itu sakit? Kenapa jidat si pirang jadi penuh keringat?

"Kau kenapa, _dobe_?" reflek, Sasuke menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Naruto, berlagak mengecek suhu tubuh. Padahal dia cuma mempraktekan salah satu adegan yang sering muncul di drama yang ibunya tonton.

Efeknya luar biasa. Si bocah Uzumaki itu berjengit dan menampik tangan kanan Sasuke dari jidatnya.

"Dasar aneh." Sasuke mendekati Naruto. "Cepat katakan, Sakura bilang apa?"

"Itu—"

CKLEEKK

"Sasuke-kun—"

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Sasuke bersumpah, yang dia dengar tadi adalah suara Sakura. Refleks kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Begitu juga Naruto.

"Sa—Sa—Sasuke-kun... Kau.. ternyata dengan Naruto.." Sakura tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia tak sanggup.

A—APA?!

Sasuke memandang ngeri pada Naruto, dan—demi kaus kutang Jiraiya sensei yang belum dicuci—dia merasa jantungnya baru saja jatuh ke perut.

Ini tidak benar.

Bagaimana mungkin posisi mereka menjadi seperti ini? Dirinya yang berada di atas Naruto dengan kedua lengan dan kaki sebagai penopangnya. BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN, HAH?

"Sakura... ini tidak seperti kelihatannya. Aku bisa jelaskan."

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berusaha mengejar Sakura yang sudah terlanjur pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara. Meninggalkan Naruto yang melongo pongo dengan jantung masih berdegup-degup tak karuan.

"Ada apa denganku..." Naruto mengelus dada kirinya.

.

.

.

"Sakura... BERHENTI!"

"SAKURA! AKU BISA JELASKAN!"

Ya Tuhan, dirinya bukan pemain sepak bola, mana kuat dia berlari keliling komplek?

"SAKURA!"

Tapi gadis Haruno itu tidak mengindahkan panggilannya.

Sasuke memilih berhenti sejenak, takut-takut pernafasannya tak bisa diselamatkan. Hah, ini benar-benar merepotkan.

BRUMMM

BRUMMM

Sebuah sepeda motor antik melewatinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau peduli, tapi melihat penampilan si pengendara, ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Sialan!"

Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, Sasuke kembali berlari. Tapi bukan karena Sakura. Dia harus menghentikan si pengendara motor itu.

"BERHENTI, WOY! BERHENTI!" teriak Sasuke kalap. Terus mengejar si pengendara motor, seirama dengan tangannya yang menggapai-gapai si motor butut.

Sakura cengo melihat Sasuke berlari melewatinya. "Loh... Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun! Aku di sini! Hei!"

Percuma, kali ini Sasuke tidak mendengar panggilannya.

Pemuda itu terus berlari mengejar motor butut di depannya.

"BERHENTI LO! HEI!"

"BALIKIN KAOS SAMA SEPATU GUEEE!"

.

.

.

end_

.

.

.

.

Gaje banget yak? Ahsudahlah.

Ini fic humor pertama yang kubuat (entah bisa disebut humor atau gak). Garing ya? Iyaaa...aku juga ngerasa gitu kok m(_ _)m

Maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk penistaan karakter (sumpah, Sasuke OOC parah), typo, dan segala jenis ketidak nyamanan selama membaca fic ini. Terima kasih ya udah luangin baca. Yang mau muntah karena ke-gak asik-an fic ini, silahkan klik tombol review :3


End file.
